


Sword and Shield

by shiptoomuch



Series: Avengers!Trek-verse [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Captain America!AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona never does stop worrying about George, her 95 pound malady ridden Brooklyn boy, who's always been a constant in her life.</p><p>Even when everything changes for them, nothing does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE THIS A MILLION YEARS AGO  
> THIS IS PART OF THE GHOSTS OF THE FUTURE UNIVERSE BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THAT TO READ THIS

Winona stalked through the New York streets, frankly a bit fed up with constantly having to search for her fiancé in back alleys. She scans around herself, just looking for some sign of George. She knows to keep her ears open too, of course. George is just so small, sometimes it’s easier to hear him getting into a fight than to actually see the kid.

If she wasn’t so in love with him…

But she is, quite frankly. Somewhere along the line, the little “Georgie” she grew up with, her best friend in the whole universe, became her beau and finally her fiancé. Somehow, she ended up falling head over heels for the five foot four, 95 pound, malady ridden Brooklyn boy.

She feels like she should have seen it coming. She’d always been a bit protective of the kid and they’d hardly spent a second apart since childhood. Georgie Kirk was a constant in her life.

“Get off of me!”

Sometimes a very annoying and ridiculous constant, but a constant nonetheless. Winona peers down the alley next to her and sees a guy towering over what seems to be a pile of garbage. Winona knows better. The fact that the bags start moving a second later proves her theory. (Not really a theory because was there ever any doubt at all that it was George? No.)

Winona leans against the brick wall, waiting to see if she actually needs to intervene or if George can be smart for once in his life. 

He stands up and squares his shoulders. “Seriously bad choice.” He says to the guy who has nearly a foot on him and is definitely larger than him.

Apparently George can’t think things through. “Aw fuck, Georgie.” Winona mutters to herself before pushing off the wall and straightening her skirt out. She puts her head up and walks toward the fight that is clearly about to go from bad to worse. “Hello, sir?”

She smiles sweetly at the man when he turns to her, clearly trying to put on some sort of ‘charm’ that probably would work on a girl whose fiance he wasn’t just punching in the gut. “Hello, sweet thing. What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” He leans against a wall.

Behind him, George is once again in the pile of trash, looking ready to jump on the guy just for talking to Winona. She shakes her head minutely at him to get him to just shut up and sit still for once. “See, that’s what I was going to ask you about.” She giggles in a way that is so not her. “I seem to be lost and I was just wondering if you could show me how to get to Bucky’s Diner? I’m supposed to be meeting a girl friend there.” 

A smirk spreads across the idiot’s face. “Sure thing, sweetie. Just let me finish dealing with this one,” He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “And I’ll be right there to help you.” He nods and starts to turn away.

Winona frowns. “And that’s another problem, isn’t it?”

Idiot turns back around, this time scowling. “What?”

“That one,” She points at George. “Is my fiance.”

The Idiot’s face falls into a look of pure shock. If Winona could, she’d save the image of it forever. “No way is someone like you engaged to something like that.”

Winona rolls her eyes. “Look, I don’t have time for this. Just walk away and we’ll all forget this happened.” She starts forward but of course this guy won’t let his ego be bruised. He catches her by the elbow and grips her arm uncomfortably tightly. “Please don’t do this.”

He pushes her backwards until she’s flush against the brick wall. He crowds into her personal space. “Come on, sweet thing. What do you say we ditch this twig and go see what kind of fun you can have with a real man?” He places his other hand on her hip, squeezing that a bit and really, Winona’s just done. 

She smiles sweetly at him. “What do I think of that?” She bats her eyelashes before swinging her free hand, the one holding her purse, towards his face. Her purse makes contact with his head and he reels backwards. Winona shakes out her arms and gets into a better stance for a fight.

“Who do you think you are?” He storms towards her after a moment to catch his balance again. “You’re going to regret that.”

“Pretty sure I won’t.” She punches him hard in the nose, kicks him in the groin so he doubles over, and finishes him off by bringing her purse down on his head again with all the force she can manage. He collapses at her feet.

Winona rushes over to George as soon as she’s sure the idiot won’t be getting up. “I really should leave you.” She speaks through a soft smile, cupping his face in her hands. 

George laughs weakly. “Don’t know why you haven’t yet.” He grins. “I must be amazing.”

Winona chooses to just ignore that last part. “Are you okay?” She scans his face for any major injury. She knows what to look for after years of picking George up after fights. 

“Don’t think there’s anything broken this time, so that’s a plus.” He winces when Winona presses on a bruise. “Not doing that would be good.”

Winona sighs and settles for smoothing her thumbs over his cheeks. “Why do you always do this?” She presses their foreheads together. “You’re going to get yourself in a fight one day and I’m not going to be there with a purse full of rocks to save you.” She feels hot tears start sliding down her face.

“Winnie.” George grips her wrists. “Hey, Win, I’m fine.” He lets a small smile break across her face. “I’m fine.”

She pulls away and sits next to him on the ground. “I hate you so much sometimes.” She wipes at the tears on her face, despite the fact that it’s a useless effort. More tears are coming in their wake. “I hate coming home from working at the lab and finding you not there. I hate worrying about you.”

George turns to stare at her with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry, Winnie. I just-I heard this girl yelling and he was all over her and-”

“There will always be a girl yelling, George Kirk!” Winona pushes herself to her feet and brushes herself off. “But what about me? What about when I’m crying because you picked a fight that you can’t win? What about when I have to deal with putting you in the ground?” She breaks down into sobs and buries her face in her hands. “What about me, Georgie?”

She doesn’t look up but she can hear George stand up. She can hear the rustling of the garbage bags and his faint swearing at the stains on his shirt. She almost laughs. The chuckle turns into more sobs. 

Skinny arms wrap around her. George is about the same as her, only an inch shorter, but in her heels she’s got at least three on him. He holds her as tightly as he can, chest pressed against her back. Winona just keeps crying. She can’t turn around, can’t look him in the eye and face the reality of what could happen to him. She loves him too much to acknowledge that he could leave her. “Winnie. Oh, Winnie.” He murmurs into her shoulder. He presses a kiss to her neck. “God, I love you so much.”

Winona takes her hands away from her face and places them on top of George’s. “Yeah, well, might want to consider not trying to get yourself killed.” She takes a deep breath and turns around. One of his hands finds her waist and the other takes her hand. She stares into his bruised and battered face as he presses her knuckles to his lips. “I love you, Georgie.” She whispers. “I love you so much I can’t breathe.”

George smiles brilliantly at her, blue eyes lighting up. “And how lucky am I?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Well aren’t you going to say it back?” The corners of her lips pull up slightly. 

“Is your purse really filled with rocks?” George mirrors her expression. 

Winona responds simply by opening her bag and dumping it out. Several large rocks fall out onto the ground. George absolutely cackles at the sight of it. “Oh god. Yes, I love you.” He cradles her face in his hands. “You’re perfect, Winona Davis.” He pulls her down to his level and kisses her softly.

Winona pulls away. “Just wait until I’m Winona Kirk.” She pulls her left hand up to wave it in his face. “Might be even more perfect.”

George stares at her ring like he can barely believe it himself. And he was the one who proposed. He grins like he’s just won a million dollars. Winona lets out a giggle, despite the fact that she does not giggle. She has dignity.

But dignity be damned, she’s in love with George Kirk. She’s so in love that it’s ridiculous. “You’re going to be the death of me.” She reaches up and pulls his hands away from her face. “Come on, Georgie. Let’s go home.”

She feels like she can breathe, at least. It’s progress.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback hugely appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
